


Now and Forever

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Avengers Family, Carol & Tony friendship, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony, M/M, Secret Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Tony wants to make his wedding with Steve in secret... but why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fan comic I contributed for [SUPERHUSBANDS ALUMINUM ANNIVERSARY ANTHOLOGY](https://stevetonystudios.tumblr.com/). It was awesome opportunity and really great to see other creators stevetony works.  
> And big thank you to [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers) for beta!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




End file.
